Vampire Knight: Pure
by Muriena Pandragon
Summary: Aware of the dangers at Cross Academy, Akeni Mairou joins her new class.  Before long, and much to her dismay, she finds herself in the turmoil.  Torn between helping one and obeying another, she at least wants to save Yuki before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

One shot. Two shots. Three. She missed the third, but the first two hit the intended targets. She frowned. They weren't as accurate as she had hoped, which was unfortunate. Frustration swelled inside her and she felt her chest might burst. Irritated but determined, she held up the gun again, clutching it with both hands, and aimed.

"Akeni!"

Akeni sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping dramatically. "Mom! You couldn't wait a second longer?" She turned to face the house.

"You shouldn't stand outside when it's getting dark," Akeni's mother said from the front door. "Come inside!"

* * *

><p><em>There is a kind of being who stands just beyond the light, in the shadows. A kind of being who enjoys the dark more than the sun. The kind of being who isn't human, but could have been once.<em>

* * *

><p>Akeni put her hands on her hips grumpily. "Mom, you know I'm not going to get much better if you're always interrupting," she said.<p>

Her mother beamed at her from across the table. "You're out there all day, you don't need to be out when it's dinner time. Besides," she stood and checked the boiling pot, "I had something to talk to you about."

* * *

><p><em>My mother told me stories about why I should never step beyond the door after sunset. She said there were such beings out there, waiting in the pitch black night.<em>

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Akeni asked. She picked up two of the three bowls and placed them on the table.<p>

"Well, I was thinking," her mother said as she wiped her hands on her apron. "You don't get to go out much, and you're getting older."

Akeni laughed. "Mom, I don't like to leave, and the latter has been apparent for a long time."

"Oh, yes, yes, I know," her mother said sweetly, waving her hand up and down. "I just mean I was thinking about your education and wellbeing."

"You do wonders," Akeni said as she set the rest of the table. "And school does the rest."

"That's what I mean," her mother said as she spooned soup into the bowls.

"I don't think I'm following then," Akeni said with a puzzled expression on her face. She looked at her mother with clear blue eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

* * *

><p><em>She said they'd come like shades to devour me if I wasn't careful. For the longest time, I thought they were just stories, the kind to frighten children, like monsters under the bed or in the closet.<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm sending you to Cross Academy!" her mother said happily, a beaming grin on her pleasant face.<p>

"What? Why?" Akeni asked, feeling a bit dismayed.

Her mother looked at her with a pouting expression. "What do you mean, why? I want you to be as educated as possible. It's an important thing in the real world. You've got to learn to take care of yourself after all." She smiled again.

"But I can take care of myself," Akeni protested. "Why would I change schools?"

"Oh," her mother put the pot down on the stove again. "I think it would be good for you to meet new people, see new places. Get out of the house for a while. A girl needs to be independent!" Her mother practically danced with her last idea and threw her arms around Akeni. "My baby girl needs to be a strong woman!"

"Mom! Let go!"

Her mother complied after she heard the bell for the oven. "Think of it this way, dear," she said when Akeni sat down. "You'll get a chance to really make something of yourself without me hanging over you all the time. A chance to really grow."

"But Cross Academy? Why does it have to be there?" Akeni whined.

Her mother put her hands on her hips. "You know Cross Academy is a perfectly respectable school."

"The headmaster is a weirdo!"

"But he's a family friend~" Her mother beamed again, then looked suddenly serious. "Believe me, Akeni, this will be good. You'll enjoy it. And you'll get a lot out of it, I think."

Akeni looked at her, trying to workout a response to convince her otherwise.

"Mommy? Is dinner ready?" A little boy of six wandered into the room, rubbing his blue eyes sleepily.

"OH!" Their mother had him in a bone crushing hug in an instant, despite his squeaky protests. "You're _soooo_ cute!"

* * *

><p><em>But they are there, those beings who walk at night and sleep in day. They are stronger than humans. Faster. Smarter. Beings who survive on the blood of others. And so many have denied their very existence..<em>

* * *

><p>"Mommy! You're smothering me!"<p>

"Oh! You're such a cute little mama's boy! Here! Give Mommy a big kiss!"

"Mommy! Stop! That's weird!"

Akeni stared at the table, despair filling her heart. She didn't want to go to Cross Academy. She didn't want to leave her family. She looked up suddenly as wind rattled the window and stared outside, at the shadowed world. She really didn't want to go to for one, very important reason, at least to her.

"Cross Academy," she whispered, "has vampires."

* * *

><p><em>Yet they do exist.<em>

_Vampires always have._

* * *

><p>End! Part 1! Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	2. Welcome to Cross Academy!

Well, here is Chapter One. Sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy it! Oh! And if Akeni's name switches between "Ak_e_ni" and "Ak_a_ni" at all, I'm really sorry about that. I tried to fix it, so it shouldn't be around at all. Please review, I love hearing from people and any lovely critiques both on what's good and what's bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>****Welcome to Cross Academy!**

Akeni Mairou stared at the gate with the utmost distaste. Despite her very loud, very obnoxious protests, she couldn't convince her mother to join her side, which resulted in the poor teenager having been dragged to the front gate against her will. She was still against the idea, no matter how hard her sensei tried to persuade her. After coming to the realization that she probably wasn't going to get the chance to run, however, she decided pouting and being as obstinate as possible was her best alternative.

Tamotsu Yasuo glanced at the girl standing beside him. Try as he might, she was going to play the dirty side of the game and hit him below the belt. He hated making her miserable, and she was going to accentuate it as frequently possible. But it was her mother's idea, not his own, therefore he wouldn't contend anything else.

"Come on now, Akeni," Tamotsu said pleasantly. "You've got to get an education somewhere, and let's be honest, you don't even like your old school." When Akeni refused to show any sign that she had heard a word he said, Tamotsu place a hand on his forehead theatrically. "Akeni, I know it's a difficult thing to move on in life, especially from those you love." Tamotsu wrapped his arms around himself (Akeni had a strange suspicion that, were it possible, roses would be cinematically floating around her teacher). "Oh~! I know the pain of being a stubborn teenager forced into a new world! But that's just the sort of thing that makes you grown into a spectacular girl! I bet you'll be a woman of high esteem after all this intense character building!" He waved his hands about as he talked. "And," his hand was suddenly on his chin and he was looking at her in a suspicious sort of way. "I know we have a special teacher-student relationship." He threw his hands in the air. "You don't want to leave you're beloved sensei! Oh! I knew I could capture a woman's heart, but my own student's!" He ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Sensei..." Akeni said, irritation prominent in her tone.

"Yes, Akeni, my sweet?" Tamotsu looked down at her from his pose.

"...You're an idiot."

Tamotsu slumped to the ground, struck by arrow (metaphorically, of course).

After a pause, the stubborn student added, "And I'm not going."

He stood with his hands in the pockets of his dark coat and sighed heavily again. "Akeni..." A breeze brought leaves past, and Tamotsu followed them, looking up at the clouds. "You know, being here isn't going to kill you, despite what you might think," he said after a second's thought. "I'd wager you'll make some pretty good friends."

"If you expect me to fraternize with the enemy, you're sorely mistaken," Akeni stated flatly.

Tamotsu glanced down at her, somewhat surprised by her blunt attitude. "What? Oh," he shrugged and looked at the sky again. "No, I don't expect you to talk to anyone in the Night Class, let alone get along with them." He laughed mirthlessly. "Seems that'd be against your nature." After another moment's pause he added, "But you're mom wants it...for you...Personally, I think that should be enough."

Akeni glanced at her teacher, who sill stared at the sky, his own blue eyes more distant than ever. She screwed her eyes shut, utterly determined not to give in. In the end, however, she let out a heavy sigh to match Tamotsu's as she mumbled a quiet, "..._fine_..." She complied by following her sensei.

It wasn't a second after teacher and student reached the top of the front steps that Kaien Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy, was standing in the doorway, tears streaming from his face. "Tamotsu! I thought you'd never speak to me again!"

Utterly unperturbed, Tamotsu took a step to his left, avoiding the headmaster's attempt to catch him in a potentially bone crushing hug. "Yo, Kaien. It's nice to see you too," Tamotsu said. "Tell me, how is your campaign with your pacifism ideas?"

In a swing of character, Kaien Cross straightened himself and looked very seriously at Tamotsu. "We have our problems," he said and then smiled. "But it's nothing we can't handle!" He leaned around Tamotsu to see Akeni. "Hmm? Is this little Akeni Mairou?" When Tamotsu nodded, another swing of character took over and the tears returned to the headmaster's eyes. "OH! Look at you! You've gotten so big!"

Tamotsu smiled, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he spoke, "Same old, same old, Cross. You haven't changed a bit."

"I wish I could say the same thing about you, Tamotsu!" Cross said. "Look at you! You're getting old!" This seemed to strike a nerve with tall hunter. "Come in! Come in!" Cross waved them forward as he reentered the building. "I'll show you to my office."

Akeni and her sensei crossed the threshold, but reluctance spilled from her body language. As they followed, Headmaster Cross talked about the institute. He explained the classes and education, the differences between the Day Class and Night Class (though Akeni noticed he didn't mention anything remotely relative to night dwelling creatures), the teacher-student dynamics, and everything else that could possibly be explained about the school before they reached and entered his office. Upon entering, they got down to business.

"You'll be enrolled in the Day Class, Akeni," Cross said in a perky sort of voice. Akeni couldn't decide if she liked it or not. "You'll be living in the Sun Dorm, girls' dormitory, and have a roommate, if that's alright."

Akeni nodded politely. It didn't seem like she really had a choice anyway...

"What are you, fifteen?" Cross asked as he flipped through some papers. "So you'll be in the First Years."

"Sixteen, sir."

"You're in my daughter's class!" Cross exclaimed. "That's wonderful! You two will get a long so well! You'll be best friends in no time!"

Akeni felt that if his daughter was anything like her father, friendship might not arise particularly quickly. "Headmaster," she said quietly, "may I ask you a question?"

Cross looked at her expectantly. "Why, of course, Akeni. Ask anything you like."

"Headmaster Cross," she began, "why are there vampires in your academy?"

This took Cross by surprise, and Tamotsu hadn't expected Akeni to be so blunt about it. She wasn't a hunter, after all. Her association with vampires and the things surrounding them was limited. Or at least, he had tried to keep it that way.

"So," Cross said, resting his chin on his folded hands, "you're aware of what students make up the Night Class."

Akeni nodded. She looked grim. "And I want to know why they are here."

Cross sighed. "You have to understand, Akeni," he said. "I'm working for a world where vampires and humans can live alike, rather than as contrary beings. This academy stands as proof that such an ideal is possible. One day, the world will come to know just what goes on here at Cross Academy, but until that time, it remains a simple pacifist dream."

"But I don't understand, Headmaster Cross!" Akeni almost shouted, distress present in her features. "What good are vampires? They're blood sucking leeches––!"

The atmosphere of the room seemed to change suddenly, as though something very treacherous had just entered. Akeni turned, finding a tall, dark haired man standing in the doorway, clothed in a white uniform. He was looking at her with captivating dark eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that's what you think of us, Miss Akeni," Kaname Kuron said as he entered the room.

"Kaname! I didn't expect you'd be here so quickly!" Cross said. "I'm not sure now is the best time..."

Tamotsu realized immediately what Kaname was––A pureblood vampire. He was familiar with the vampire world as well as his own. And he knew who Kaname was, yet his hand still strayed toward his weapons.

Kaname chose to ignore Tamotsu and addressed the headmaster. "I came to introduce myself to the new student and member of the disciplinary committee," he said, bowing to Akeni, who stood rather rigidly before him.

"Kaname Kuron..." Akeni whispered. Tamotsu felt distress strike his chest at her recognition. Sharply, Akeni looked at the headmaster. "What does he mean disciplinary committee? And why is there a Kuron in your school?"

Choosing to ignore the latter of the two questions, Cross explained, "The disciplinary committee is my group of prefects, a genius idea thought up by yours truly! The whole idea is to keep the Day students and the Night students away from each other, so the disciplinary committee makes sure the Day Class students are in their dorms at the proper time so that the Night Class students' secret isn't exposed! They are the secret keepers of my glorious plan!" Cross threw his arms in the air at this point, as though his idea were truly the product of sheer genius and emphasized it with a loud "Ha!" at the end, to which Akeni merely bewilderedly stared.

"Sir," she said, "I am a part of that how, exactly?"

"Ah!" Cross cried. "That's the best part! You already know what's going on in the Night Class, so you can help the other students in the disciplinary committee protect our secret. You'll make life less stressful for quite a few people. But it's hard work, Akeni, so you've got to really try, or you might get taken off the committee all together!"

Akeni closed her eyes, her brow twitching irritably. "You mean," she said very slowly, "you already knew I knew about the Night Class?" She looked at him, utterly infuriated. "Then why did you make such a big deal about it? And who said I wanted to be a part of the disciplinary committee in the first place?"

Cross waved a hand carelessly, trying to wave of the cloud of moodiness emanating from her. "With a teacher like Tomotsu, there was no way you didn't know about vampires!" he said cheerily. "Not to say he would have told you, rather, you've had your own experiences."

Akeni remained silent.

Cross nodded seriously. "I see. Well," he said, "Akeni, you'll see. The vampires here are much different than the vampires out and about in the world. We're all striving for an ideal, it requires a sort of comraderyship!" He punch the air.

Tomotsu glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "I think you're looking for camaraderie or comradeship, not a combination of both..."

"Don't be silly!" Cross grinned and Tomotsu's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Oh! Yuki! Zero!" Cross said as the office door opened and two new figures stepped into the room. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd be here."

"Hello, Headmaster. K-Kaname! I'm sorry to interrupt––Oh! Hello! You must be the new student. I'm Yuki Cross. It's very nice to meet you, um..." The girl held out her hand. "Akeni Mairou." Akeni took Yuki's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Akeni!" Yuki had a sweet smile on her round face, which was framed by short brown hair, and lovely, almost Burgundy, eyes. "I hope you enjoy yourself here. It really is a nice place, once you get over a few of the oddities...Oh!" She let go of Akeni to gesture at the boy standing beside her. "And this is Zero Kiryu."

Zero looked at her with light lavender eyes, his white silvery hair falling around them. "...Hello..."

Akeni nodded, feeling intimidated by both Zero and Yuki, who she thought very beautiful. Both students were dressed in black uniforms. _Of the Day Class_, she assumed because the Kuron was wearing white and clearly not a Day Class student.

Cross's grin widened. "Akeni is going to be an extra hand on the disciplinary committee!" he declared.

"WHAT?" This was Yuki, Zero, and Akeni together.

"I never said whether I would or not!" Akeni growled.

"Headmaster, is that a wise decision?" Yuki looked very concerned.

"It's alright, Yuki," Kaname said gently. "I encouraged the idea."

"Really, Kaname?"

"Headmaster," Zero said, irritation evident in his expression. "When I said we needed extra hands, I didn't mean you had to find new students."

"She's already aware of the situation, Zero," Cross said. "In fact, I think you two will get along quite well, as you share the same sentiments." Zero glanced at Akeni sharply, and she wanted to flinch.

"Akeni knows about the Night Class?" Yuki asked. She looked at Akeni. "Are you a hunter like Zero?"

Akeni shook her head. "No," she said, "I'm not a hunter, not yet anyway."

Tomotsu frowned.

"Why would a hunter want to go to a school like this?" Zero asked, a bit rudely.

"I could ask you the same thing, Zero," Akeni said, just as rude.

"Now! Now! Children," Cross interrupted, partially on account of the glare Tomotsu was giving him. "You've got to get along with each other! You'll be working together, and Daddy doesn't want to see any fighting!"

"Daddy?" Akeni stared confusedly.

"Kaname, you approve of what's going on, I assume," Cross said as Kaname nodded. "That's why you came up here."

"Of course, Headmaster," Kaname responded. "I just wanted to make sure the new student was aware of her situation, that's all. Especially since she's part of the disciplinary committee."

Akeni frowned again. "Now wait a minute!" She put her hands on her hips. "I never said––"

"Well, now that's all settled we can get settled," Cross declared. "Yuki, would you show Akeni to her room? I don't think she knows where it is. She's in your class, so you know where to put her. You've got to get rest so you can work tomorrow!"

Akeni sighed, but complied by bowing politely to Kaname, the Headmaster, her sensei, and Zero, following Yuki out of the room. She glanced one last time, very meaningfully, at her teacher before closing the door behind her.

"Headmaster," Zero said. "Are you making a wise decision?"

Cross looked at him. "You think it isn't?" he asked. "Do you think I'm making a bad decision, Zero?"

Zero stared back. "Pretty much."

Cross dramatically collapsed, his spirit practically floating away. "I would have thought you'd be a little kinder, Zero! Who knew you could be so blunt!"

"Zero Kiryu," Tomotsu said seriously over Cross's whimpers and from his place by the window, "Akeni is as much up for the challenge as any student in her position would be. And she is capable of handling that challenge." He glanced at Zero from the corner of his eyes. "What concerns do you have?"

Zero looked back at him for a moment before saying, "Nothing yet. I just have a bad feeling."

"But, Zero," Cross said. "Even Kaname thinks it's a good idea"––here Zero glared at him––"and you need the help, you said so yourself! I know you think it's not wise, but believe me, it's for the best. So, please, just agree."

Zero nodded, though he retained his own opinions, and left a second later.

"Tomotsu," Cross said quietly, staring at the door Zero had just closed, "What do you think of my decision?"

"To make Akeni part of the disciplinary committee?" He shrugged, still looking out the window. "Fine by me," he said. "Although," he turned around, "I can't promise she'll enjoy it, or be very civil about it, at least when it comes to dealing with the vampires."

"I have full confidence, Headmaster and Mr. Yasuo," Kaname said suddenly, having had enough of the subject, "that Akeni will fulfill and live up to the standards you hold her to. She needs to be here, both of you know that." With those words, he turned and left the room, leaving Cross and Tomotsu looking at each other.

"There's more involved than we care to admit," Cross said quietly. "And that's what I'm worried about..."

Tomotsu nodded in total agreement.


	3. A Curious Reason

****Here is chapter two! Sorry it takes so long to get these out. Please enjoy! And review! I would love to hear your thoughts! Ideas are always welcome. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>A Curious Reason**

"Come on, Akeni! It's not that bad. It can be really fun, actually. You'll make lots of new friends in our class too!" Yuki lead her away from the office and classroom buildings toward the Sun Dorm. She had been talking with Akeni, trying to console her about the situation with the disciplinary committee. "Tell me about yourself, Akeni," Yuki said brightly. "Was that your father, that man who was with you?"

"Tomotsu?" Akeni looked at her, appreciating her efforts, although it didn't help the trapped feeling she felt in her stomach. She smiled, though it was a bit forced, and shook her head. "No, he's my teacher, and has been for a very long time." There was a far away look in her eye as she watched the clouds. "My dad died a while ago."

"Oh," Yuki nodded, "I'm sorry." Although she couldn't remember her parents, she could sympathize.

"No." Akeni waved her hand dismissively. "It's alright. I don't mind you asking. I've still got my mom, and my little brother."

Yuki's eyes brightened again. "You have a brother?"

"Yep." Akeni smiled again. "He's the sweetest kid." And then she frowned and placed a finger on her chin. "Unless, of course, he's trying to convince you to give him something he wants...He can be very persuasive sometimes. I think he's discovered the art of complements. 'Oh! Akeni! I really like your buttons! And you look really pretty in that color!' He's only six and he's already trying that manipulation!" Akeni waved her arms about, imitating his little voice, clasping her hands together, and finally gave an enormous sigh in exasperation.

Yuki laughed.

"What about you, Yuki?" Akeni asked, straightening up. "Is the headmaster really your dad?"

"Well, he adopted me when I was five," Yuki explained. "I don't have any memories previous to that time. And he took Zero in not too long after me, although he didn't adopt Zero."

"Zero..." Akeni pondered. "That boy back there. He doesn't seem too friendly."

"Oh," Yuki said, "he's just a little rough around the edges. But he really is a good guy. He just...has to deal with a lot."

Akeni didn't press the matter, as she figured it wasn't even her business anyway. Although, she wondered why he was there at all. Was he supposed to help keep the vampires in check? Was he forced to be there, like she was? Was he trapped too?

They arrived at the Sun Dorm, which was made up of tall, almost victorian buildings like the main school building. Yuki led her into the Girl's Dorm and up the stairs to her new room. The building itself wasn't furnished very elaborately, but it had a pleasant enough feel. Humble, Akeni thought. She certainly liked it.

After walking up a few flights, and down a couple halls, Yuki said, "Here it is." She stopped before one of the many, identical doors. "I hope you don't get lost going to it. But it really isn't that hard to find. And here's the key to the room. It has the number on it, just in case you forget!" Yuki smiled sweetly.

Akeni smiled back. "Thank you, Yuki. You're very kind."

"Oh, why, thank you," Yuki said, a bit taken aback. "It's nothing really. I love to help."

"I really mean it," Akeni insisted sincerely. "You're very good."

Yuki blushed out of embarrassment. "I don't know if I would say that. But I'd like to think so. Thank you, Akeni."

"Hi, Yuki. Who's this?"

Both Yuki and Akeni turned to face the new comer, who was standing a few feet from them. She was a girl about the size of Akeni, with golden hair that fell gracefully around her and lovely green eyes. Akeni decided that many people at this school had beautiful eyes.

"Haruna!" Yuki exclaimed. "It's perfect timing! This is your new roommate, Akeni Mairou."

"It's nice to meet you, Akeni." She bowed politely. "I'm Haruna Umezu."

Akeni bowed back. "It's very nice to meet you. We're roommates?"

"I suppose so, if that's what the Headmaster says?" Haruna glanced at Yuki for conformation, who nodded vigorously, and then back at Akeni. "I haven't had one in a long time."

"Oh?" Akeni looked puzzled. "Why is that?"

Haruna shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I bring bad luck or something." She grinned. "But, it could also be the people they put me with were just a little crazy."

Akeni wasn't entirely sure if the blond was serious, but she smiled and laughed lightly, though it felt unnatural to her. "I don't think I am," she said. "But I guess you'll have to decide that for yourself."

Haruna looked at Yuki again. "I like her."

Yuki and Akeni laughed. "I'm glad you do!" Yuki said. "I hoped you would, Haruna." She bowed to both girls. "I have to attend to prefect duties, but do you think you can manage from here?" She addressed this to Akeni.

"Don't worry about it, Yuki," Akeni said. "I can handle it. Thank you for this!"

Yuki waved her hands. "Oh, it wasn't much at all! I really don't mind! I love to help." She bowed again. "I'll see you later!" And then marched off down he hall.

Haruna helped Akeni settle into her room, which was just as simple as the rest of the building. Akeni liked how pleasant the rooms were; with all the light that came in through the window and the simple placement, it made for a comfortable and cozy space. They had just finished, when the door opened again.

"Hey! Haruna! I heard there's a new girl and she's your roommate! Is that true? I can't believe it! You're rooming with someone again! I'm so proud! I––" A girl with short brown hair and light blue eyes bounced into the room and stopped suddenly at the sight of Akeni. "Oh, hello. You must be the new girl!" She dropped what she was holding to bow and shake Akeni's hand. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"This is Satoko, Akeni," Haruna said from Akeni's shoulder. "My best friend."

Akeni, a bit startled, smiled politely back. "It's nice to meet you, too," she said.

Satoko grinned. "You're so cute!" she squealed as she picked up what she dropped. She handed Akeni a small paper bag. "Here, I brought this for you. This is what we wear," she said. "And this," she held out a white band with characters written on it, "is what you, Yuki, and Zero wear."

Akeni opened it, peeking inside. When she looked up at the girls, they were staring at her expectantly. "What?"

"Put them on!" they demanded. "We want to see you in them!" Satoko and Haruna stared at her with large, hopeful eyes.

Akeni sighed, exasperated. "Is it really that important?" she asked flatly.

"YES!"

Akeni complied, although this was due more to the fact that both her new friends had grabbed her by an arm each and thrown her in the bathroom rather than her own free will. Sighing, she pulled off her own cloths, folding them carefully. She felt as though, by putting on the uniform, she was giving in to the final snare. She pulled the clothing from the bag. Like Satoko's and Haruna's, there was a black jacket and skirt, with an intricate white lining design, a white collared shirt, black socks, and a pair of black boots. She pulled them on almost mechanically, wishing she were home. Wishing she were with her brother. Not that she didn't like Yuki or Haruno or Satoko, she liked them very much. But she didn't like her situation. The whole thing was one big complicated mess.

When she stepped back into her bedroom, Satoko and Haruna showered her with pleased complements. Personally, Akeni was a little uncomfortable with wearing a mini skirt, and didn't know what she thought about the knee high socks or the red ribbon at her collar. But she certainly liked the boots, and the buttons! The buttons and cuff links were so beautiful. They were very small, but very lovely, silver roses, and she loved them best and wondered what Tomotsu would think. In a rush of thought, she wondered if Tomotsu had left already or if he was still here. Fear suddenly gripped her heart, and she found herself wanting to find him, catch him before he could get away.

"Oh! Akeni, you are so so cute!" Satoko said with an enormous grin. "I could just squeeze you to death!"

"Please don't."

"Put your prefect band on!" Haruna demanded. "You've got to be in full uniform!"

Akeni sighed, but complied again, much to Satoko and Haruna's delight.

As Satoko and Haruna fawned over whatever it was they were so excited to see, Akeni finally pulled away. "I'm going to go find Tomotsu before he leaves," she said. "I have to say good bye." She left the room after assuring both girls she could make it back to the school's main building alone and almost ran down the stairs and out the door. She was afraid that Tomotsu had left already. She was afraid he was going to leave her there, all alone. Maybe it was worth trying to convince him one more time. She didn't want to be left at that school. She didn't want to stay there regardless of what her mother or anybody else wanted. She didn't want to stay in a place with vampires! And above all, she didn't want to be trapped.

In the middle of her mad dash, she crashed into and knocked over someone making their own way toward the Sun Dormitories. Akeni groaned. The collide was completely unexpected and she wondered faintly if it was entirely her fault. Whoever she hit was didn't bother moving!

"Are you alright?"

Akeni looked up at the sound of a male's voice and was utterly surprised to find Zero looking down at her. "Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and––" she paused. "You didn't move," was her stubborn finish.

Zero rose an eyebrow at her, but held out a hand to help her up. "I don't think any of it is my fault," he said. "You were running."

Akeni huffed. "I am in a hurry." She felt instantly guilty for sounding so rude.

"Then don't let me keep you," Zero waved and started walking off.

Akeni clutched the ends of her skirt, trying to decided. She glanced frantically between the main building and the retreating back of Zero. "Oh...Wait! Zero!"

Zero stopped and turned, his hands in his pockets and his silvery hair in his face. "What?"

Akeni ran up to him. "Look," she said. "I'm really sorry I haven't been very kind to you." She ignored the fact that she had hardly two (not quite) conversations with him. "I don't want you to think badly of me. I just wanted to make sure Tomotsu was still here."

Zero looked down at her and shrugged. "He is. I left him in the Headmaster's office not too long ago. I don't expect he's left yet."

Akeni's face lit up. "Really? Thank goodness."

Zero watched her for a second, trying to decide whether he wanted to act on the discomfort he felt or not. "Akeni," he said and she looked up at him. "Why are you going to this school?"

She stared at him. "What?"

"Why," he repeated, a bit irritably, "are you going to this school?"

"Didn't we have this conversation?" she asked. "I could ask you the same question."

Zero frowned. "I'm here because I have to be," he said.

"Well," she said. "So am I. We have something in common. I just don't want to be here, if I can help it. Anyway," she said as she turned to leave, "I'm sorry for earlier."

Zero's eyes narrowed. Now he was curious. She wanted to leave, and yet she was staying. What could possibly make her do that? He already didn't like the situation; her attitude wasn't helping it. "Why?" he asked.

Akeni was a bit taken aback. "Why? Because I'm going to have to work with you and it's not a very intelligent thing to start on bad terms––"

Zero cut her off. "No," he said sharply. "Why don't you want to be here and why are you staying?"

Akeni stared right back as she thought about her answer. Did it really matter now if anyone knew? Did it really matter now what she cared about the place? Would it hurt to say it to a stranger who didn't know what was going on already? Of course, Zero knew perfectly well what the Night Class was, so they weren't on completely different planes of thought.

She gulped nervously before whispering, almost timidly, "Vampires."

Zero frowned. "That's why you want to leave?" When she nodded, he added, "But you're a hunter."

Akeni shook her head. "No, I'm not," she said. "I'm only a kid who's had the misfortune of running into a bunch of those leeches several times and had the luck of being saved." Her fingers clenched over her skirt again. "The only thing I know about dealing with them is what Tomotsu's taught me after I weaseled it out of him." She frowned. She didn't want Zero, of all people, to know about this, but she couldn't tell anyone else. Tomotsu just didn't listen. He just didn't understand.

Zero watched her for another moment. "You're afraid of the vampires."

Akeni made a face, utterly embarrassed, but nodded all the same.

"Then why are you staying?" he asked.

"Same reason," she said.

Zero didn't like her response, but didn't want to press the matter any farther. The girl already looked distressed as it was. Still frowning, he turned his back to her. "You should be afraid of them," he said. "And if you don't think you should be here, I suggest you leave before you're stuck." He started off toward the Sun Dorms.

Akeni stood where he left her, the horrible feeling welling up somewhere in her stomach again. She knew, by the look on his face, Zero wanted to know why she had to stay. But she couldn't say. She wasn't aloud to say anything, yet she wanted to tell someone or her frustration at the situation might make her explode. She knew she couldn't convince Tomotsu to take her home, he told her she had to despite her protests. And she knew she had to, she didn't have a choice. Even if Tomotsu said it was for her own good, she didn't believe him. She was trapped.

She also knew the Headmaster was going to try to convince her to stay, that it wasn't so bad, that the vampires wouldn't harm anyone. But she didn't believe that either. She couldn't believe it because there was a pureblood here. Worst of all, of all the purebloods it could be, it was Kaname Kuron. And it was all his fault.


End file.
